


Not even the gods above can separate the two of us

by Ibelieveinloveandangels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art Student Zayn, Fantasy AU, Firefighter Liam, Human Liam, Human/Non-human Romance, M/M, Niall lives in a cozy cabin in Ireland, Non-Human Zayn, cuddly Ziam watching documentaries about conspiracy theories, lots of human-kind questioning, side Louis&Harry, so a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/pseuds/Ibelieveinloveandangels
Summary: Zayn has secrets. Secrets that can  put him in danger. And a secret that he cannot hide because he IS the secret. He is not human. But what is he? A monster? A magician? An alien? A demon? An angel? Or none of those things?Liam, a devoted firefighter who saves his life on a life-threatening fire,  makes him discover the best  experiences in life and realize that his secret can be safe with him.





	Not even the gods above can separate the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deniallisstrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/gifts).



> Hello there, beautiful reader. Thank you for paying my work a visit. I got this beautiful prompt by deniallisstrong. Three prompts were giving to me, and this one was the one I loved the most. I made a huge twist to it, but I hope I fulfilled the expectations for this one. This is my first time writing a Ziam fic so I'm so grateful to the exchange and excited too ! English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any grammatical or vocabulary error you can come across reading. And for the excessive human existencial questions.  
> And a special thanks from the bottom of my heart to sweet Tanya, the talented and wonderful artist that did the artwork for my fic. Here is [her tumblr.](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you enjoy your reading, and thank you very much again <3

''Zayn?''

Oh, that was his name, he was sure of that. The waves of sound coming from the human that stood in front of him, his professor, caught him off guard. He found himself standing in front of a closed circle of maybe twelve other humans staring at him, waiting for something from him. Zayn was only wearing a bathrobe, with all those eyes fixed on him. And he didn't know what that thing he was going through was called but it was unpleasant, making him shy like some humans are when they meet someone new.

The thing is, he is or is supposed to be, for _his mission,_ an art student. And today's task was to paint another human, with no clothes covering their body, the way you view it. But the human in question didn't show up, for reasons unknown, and the class had to go on. He had only accepted the command of taking their place because he needed ''credits'', something humans there on the campus really valued, and that he found beneficial too because he needed them to stay there on the campus he was assigned on _the mission._

So there he was, in front of them, unable to take that piece of clothing off of him. On his chair, right in front of the unpainted canvas, and some meters away from him, it was his friend's t-shirt, the one he wished he had on now. He started taking the robe off, slowly. It still surprised him that the hadn't lost their patience with the pace he was going at. He took it off his shoulders, revealing his bare chest, and then he'll do it. Now he was sure. He'll take it all off. 

**BWEEEEEEEE**

The loud sound of something like an alarm filled the building. His classmates were no longer staring at him. Now they were running away from that class as fast as they could. Zayn wondered what they were running from, or why. But he took the opportunity to put on Harry's t-shirt. His teacher was the only one left there, looking at him, worry filling her gaze. ''Zayn, you need to get out of here now! There's a fire right above us, and the roof is falling apart already! C'mon!''. She sounded terrified, anxious, agitated, overwrought, and all the adjectives that were alike. Zayn saw her hands shaking, as she slowly yet surely stepped back. Another piece of the ceiling fell to the floor and more flames expanded on the little class. And that's all it took his teacher to run away from there, following wherever his classmates went to. She realized Zayn wasn't going to move from his freezing state, and she wouldn't risk her life because of that.

As the large fire blaze became definite and all it did was breaking the roof, even more, letting the smoke embrace him, Zayn stayed there still. He had never seen anything quite like this on his time on Earth. A red, orange and yellow ball of rage roared upward, filling the place, advancing with such a fierceness, that Zayn observed in awe. He reached his hand to grab that unique thing with his own body. He needed to know if that surreal thing was in fact real. And as he got in touch with it, he felt nothing more than a warming feeling. Another type of sirens could be heard on the outside of the window, but he didn't mind at all. He was hypnotized.

When the place was consumed by flames, Zayn felt it... He felt a hand touching his shoulder. A tender voice speaking softly to him. Strong arms lifting his weight up. Something scratches his cheek, and he looked up to see it was this human's facial hair. The most beautiful human he had ever seen so far, even when he wasn't even sure about what the concept of 'beautiful' really meant. He was figuring it out. But something about that human made him think that maybe he had passed that lesson.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

When Zayn opened his eyelids, he wasn't next to the burning red beast he was so amazed with. Cream walls around him matched the dullness of the grey tiles under the bed he was now lying on. There was a window on one side of the bed, with the view of the world outside, and a green curtain on the other.  And a clock next to the T.V. hanging from the ceiling shows him it's 2 p.m. He still hasn't grasped the complicated concept of time yet, and its various meanings. But at least he gets the basics of what humans use to know in what particular point of time they are. He still doesn't understand the weird concept of time zones though, and how if a human's baby in Japan is born at the same time another one is doing the same in Argentina, the little human in Japan is older. But that's another lesson, he thinks.

He looked at his hand, the only thing he slightly felt feelings coming from. The flesh that he had as a shell on his hand, was now coverered by a white bandage. But he felt nothing. Afraid of how his hand's appearance might change his whole self and maybe give him away, hence ruining _his mission,_ he started removing the bandage. His skin there looked dry, and it was tainted a dark purple, mixed with red.

''Hey, hey, don't that''

There the soft voice was again. That unforgettable sound. The one whose arms held him so tight. The beautiful human. Standing in front of him, the most otherworldly precious creature. His honey chocolate eyes were the first thing that had Zayn captivated. They held such serenity, grace, humbleness, and all good things this World could offer, Zayn sensed it. And they were adorned by thick brown eyebrows above them. His entire face looked like the Greek gods he read about made it themselves. He had a scruff the same colour of his hair, light brown, where a little dark mole rested. His hair  _oh,_ so fluffy and messy, but perfect like that. His strong jawline and plumpy pink lips got Zayn gasping. He felt a devastatingly painful ache in his chest. Zayn didn't understand what it was. But what he didn't know was that that feeling is what humans call 'infatuation'. 

''Hey, you alright there, mate?'' the human asks with a deep voice, soothing and calm, with only a slightly worried tone.

Zayn just stares at him, dumbfounded, still. When the human asks again, is when Zayn comes back to his senses and replies.  ''Yea- yes!'' he smiles awkwardly. ''Zayn is... I-I am, I mean...'' he stutters.

The human frowns, but his face quickly softens, as little crinkles appear at the sides of his eyes, his tongue poking out slightly in between his teeth. A... smile? Smile it was. What this human is doing in front of him it's the most adorable thing Zayn has ever seen a human do so far. ''Zayn, huh? Is that your name? It's pretty unique and beautiful, can I say? Anyways, mine's Liam'' he says, with the smile spreading across his lips again.

Zayn had to regain his focus back on the conversation he was having. He didn't even know what to respond after that. Was it 'nice to see you' or...? No! It was... nice to... MEET you! ''Zayn thinks that-'' he winced with embarrassment, another feeling he was still learning, and he retracted himself: ''Nice to meet you, Liam''

Liam giggled. Zayn was enamoured with him. He was so adorable. He looked - and was- so fierce. So intimidating that you'd think twice before approaching him. But was actually such a teddy bear. Such a sweet and kind human, with an equal heart on his muscled chest. And he hadn't noticed until now about what he did to him.

_Liam saved his life. His entire mission._

He found out that the thing he was so fascinated with was actually called fire, and in the human's world that meant a lot of things. It was something that helped them survived in the early stages of their life on Earth. And now it was something warm, something sometimes humans gather around and socialize around. But it was also something extremely dangerous to their lives, that could end them, or injure them badly. He realized how _brave_ Liam was to enter that little room, despite seeing it was full of that dangerous thing. Just to save Zayn from that. He was eternally grateful to him.

''Liam...'' Zayn mumbled, looking down and blushing. He still couldn't manage his emotions. Liam lifted his eyebrows up and paid Zayn his full attention. ''I offer you my entire gratitude... You- you saved my life. And that's- that's a really import- no, _brave_ thing to do'' he assured him. He knew he worded his sentences wrong, but he didn't matter, he wanted to express what he was thinking to Liam. He really did.

Liam laughed a bit. Zayn didn't get it. Had he said something funny?  ''It was no problem. This is my job. I have to save people, you know? You were frozen in place when I found you and I couldn't let you to burn to death like that. Of course...'' he stated frankly. His whole facial expression got serious and tainted with some sadness on the back of his iris. On his heart, Zayn could now sense it.

''Still... Um... I am here because you did that''. He noticed the most comfortable and secure he was, the better he could speak properly, remembering every human expression. ''I owe you a lot, Liam. How can I repay what you did to me?'' he asked in all seriousness.

Liam chuckled again. ''No, Zayn, it's nothing, please don't worry about it''

''I insist'' Zayn ventured. He really wanted to thank Liam somehow.

The firefighter ended up sighing. ''Alright... If you insist, how about you decide?''

Zayn stared at the hand sanitizer in front of him while he emerged himself in deep thought. He had to quickly recap all of the lessons he had studied about humans, to see what they like. They liked watching other humans on those little rectangle devices they had, doing anything, from dancing, to singing, and they even laugh when they got hurt because of a bad fall. That was weird to Zayn. They were also really obsessed with those other species they share the world with... animals? They had them sort of trapped in the places they resided. And they seem to really enjoy their company.

But what did Liam liked? Liam seemed different. He was so different to the idea Zayn had of other humans. He wanted to try and do all of the things humans loved if that meant he'd see at least a glimpse of his precious smile.

He couldn't decide, he had to admit. He couldn't read his mind, that wasn't a skill he gained yet. Giving up was the only possibility. He wanted to thank Liam and this shouldn't be any other activity, it should be special. ''Liam, what do you... is it... enjoy...? Yes! What do you enjoy doing? What makes that breathtaking smile of yours appear on your lips?''

Liam was caught off guard by that odd question. It was the first time someone asked him 'what do you like' in such an articulate way. ''Well, I like dancing. It's actually my hobby that I do in my free time'' his eyes beamed with that. It was noticeable that he was very passionate about it. ''And I also love superheroes, all that has to do with them, you know? Comics, movies, action figures, all of that''. The smile could literally be heard in his voice.

Zayn smiled at him, warm and with all the love he had inside, that he wasn't even aware of. ''You're adorable, Liam'' he blurted out. 

Liam blushed slightly. This guy he saved today had no filter, spoke in a weird way and acted like a toddler exploring the world around him. But Liam already liked him so much.

''Well, Zayn...''  he started getting ready to leave. ''I should go as they might need me in the headquarters. My friends covered up for me so I could pay you a visit and see if you were alright, which you are'' he said with a grin on his face. ''We can keep talking about our possible date later, what do you think? If you like, you can give me your number and we can talk there, yeah?''

''My number?'' Zayn asked, genuinely confused. He knew what numbers were, but did he had to possess one? He wasn't sure he had studied about that. Damn, he was lost... He couldn't just wander around Earth looking clueless.

''Your mobile phone number, Zayn, could you give me it? So we can talk later. I understand if you don't share it too... I mean, we just met, so...''

Mobile phone? Mobile phone, mobile phone? Oh, _mobile phone!_ That rectangular object he saw humans using in college! But... he didn't have one. How was he going to communicate with Liam later on? He started feeling uneasy again, without even noticing. ''I don't have a mobile phone in my possession at the moment, might, later on, have one'' Zayn smiled at him, confident about how he arranged his sentence.

Liam laughed. ''Okay, Zayn''. At this moment, he was not sure if Zayn was this weird, or just playing with him. But he found the guy cute. ''Anyways,'' he got a pen and a little notebook out of his jean's pocket, ''here,'' he wrote down on it, ''it's my number''. He passed him a yellow thin material with a series of numbers written on it. ''You can send me a text at any times, you know?'' he smiled, his eyes shining brighter than any star Zayn has ever come close to. _  
_

He wasn't so sure about what 'send me a text' meant, but he nodded anyhow. The least he wanted was for Liam to be late to his duties, to saving another human's life, like he saved Zayn's life. ''So, Zayn, see you around'' he said goodbye again. Liam found it heartbreakingly hard to leave Zayn. He was such a loveable person. But he had to go. His friends couldn't cover up for him any longer, and Louis would be pissed for sure.

''Around what?'' Zayn asked bewildered.

Liam chuckled once again, something very recurrent with Zayn that day it seemed. ''It's just an expression, Zaynie''. The sweet nickname slipped away from his mouth. He cleared his throat immediately after he realized he said it. ''Bye'' he waved one last time.

As he was turning around, Zayn observed every detail of the back of his body. All the possible muscles that a human's back could, were marked on Liam. And the fact he was wearing a tank top made them stand out even more. His body was a wonder to Zayn. He had never seen something so close to the art he studies as Liam's body was. A real work of art.

He sighed, letting air filled his lungs, as he watched Liam walk away. He looked around the hospital as he processed all that had happened. A weak light coming out of the window; _my  mission could have been over._ Nurses and doctors rushing around the hall outside of the hospital room he was in; _I was so irresponsible and could have cost us a terrible catastrophe._ Someone behind the curtain at his side coughed; _but Liam came._ The yellow little sign that read 'caution! wet floor', was the only touch of colour on that grey-nuanced room; _Liam saved my life, had he not come..._ Liam's uniform jacket hanging on the chair's armrest;  _I would have-_ Liam's uniform jacket! He forgot it! He can't work without it! Other humans would not recognize him since his name is on the back of it. Zayn got concerned with all of those possible calamitous scenarios playing on his mind. 

The monitoring machines went into a frenzy when Zayn abruptly disconnected himself from them. He went after Liam, only wearing the blue hospital gown. With no sense of embarrassment whatsoever, he ran past the humans walking around the halls, to get to the front door of the emergency area of that building, just when Liam was about to head out the door.

''LIAM!'' he shouted some meters away from him. To then gasp, stopping mid-walk. Zayn was terrified by the sudden sound he had made. It was like his normal tone of voice, but louder. It terrified him. How was that called? Was it a thing? An action? He had SO MANY things to learn.

Liam turned  around to see Zayn standing there, in the middle of the hallway, with his hospital gown being two sizes bigger, making him look even tinier than he already looked. He had now an unintentional fond smile on his face. Zayn saw _that smile, Liam's smile_ and came back to his senses. ''Your jacket!'' he lifted the garment higher up with his arm for Liam to see, standing on his tiptoes.

''You can keep it, babe!'' Liam shouted back from where he was, near the automatic doors. ''After all, you were only wearing a Britney Spears t-shirt when I found you''. Of course, Harry's t-shirt... ''Wear that to go home and then you return it to me, no problem''. With only that and a hurried wave, he walked out the door.

Zayn was returned to the bed soon after by some nurses who were alerted by the beeping machines on the room. They found him holding Liam's jacket close to his body, squeezing his nose against it as to immerse himself in Liam's scent. He breathed in the smell of his cologne, and the mixed aroma of cinnamon and charcoal flames. His scent as outlandish as his persona.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

''Zayn, do you miss home?''

Harry broke the silence between them.

Zayn didn't know exactly how he felt about the whole situation. This brain inside him was more powerful than anything he ever had before. It kept him at night thinking about the most random things. He felt like thousands of duplicates of his voice wandered around there. He stayed silent. He chose silence because he wasn't sure about anything at the moment, he was feeling a lot of things and it all overwhelmed him. He didn't want to just outright say something he wasn't even certain about himself.

They were both laying on their backs under that night sky. The moon was the only witness of their conversations there on  _the little machine by the lake._ They could talk well, they understood each other since they came from the same place and spoke the same language. If they were to listen closely, they could hear it: silence. Or the absence of sound, as humans would define it. They landed _the machine_ by a lake in the Blasket Ilands, in Ireland. Uninhabited landscapes of endless grass, pronounced and precipitous cliffs, and a little cabin that they didn't know how could anyone live there - but which held most of their secrets, due to the loyal character of its owner, a kind-hearted Irish man named Niall Horan - were the perfect conditions for them to be there. They weren't there most of the time because they had to continue the mission back in Wolverhampton. But they teletransported there whenever they needed some time alone, away from humans... well, aside from Niall, who was practically one of them since he doesn't remember when was the last time he saw a human like him, and who was so nice to be around because he respected their space, only interrupting them when he brought them hot chocolate with marshmallows, something they were getting used to consuming as humans -and which they really enjoy too.

The sky was the most stunning thing Zayn's memory will remember from Earth (alongside Liam's entire being). The inky dark blue night sky, sprawled in front of them like a black canvas who had been splashed with a giant brush, whose tip was full of white paint. The stars from Earth's view amazed Zayn. They seemed so little and distant. He could stretch his arms but was not able to grab them, nor cup them in between his hands. He could not even brush his fingertips against them.

Admitting to himself that he wouldn't get a response from Zayn, Harry mumbled something under his breath, slowly: ''I don't''

Zayn propped himself up on his elbows. ''What do you say, babe?'' Zayn asked.

''Babe?'' Harry raised one eyebrow. His time on Earth, despite being weeks only, had taught him a lot about human behaviour, and especially mirroring.

''That's what Liam called me yesterday'' he said dreamily. ''I don't know what it means though''

''Louis calls me 'love', and I don't know what it means either'' Harry shrugged in an empathic way, referring to the other firefighter he met on his part when he came to check on Zayn when he felt he was in danger.

''It's like a pet name, a term of endearment. Humans call each other that when there is some sense of trust or affection''

It was the first time they heard Niall interrupting their chat. He was standing behind them, with two cups of tea on each of his hands, leaning his body against the door frame of the cabin's entrance. He approached them, placed the cups down next to them, proceeded to kiss the both of them on the heads, and then left, just like that. Niall was that way, and they had a deep feeling of trust, in the way humans do, towards him for that exact reason.

''I'm still not used to this weird ritual...'' Zayn cringed, talking about 'eating'.

''But it's what keeps humans alive and healthy, Zaynie. We need to do it in order to do the same ourselves'' Harry suggested, using his usual protective tone.

''I know... but still... they- they introduce it through this hole in their face, and it goes inside them and- it's just weird, you know? Besides, the really make a whole deal out of it, don't you think? It's not like they just eat. They have rules, weird utensils they use... And then- then there's the social part! They talk while they eat, about anything, some of them even fight. And they choose who they eat in the company of, they won't eat near any other human. That's- that's weird to me. They're weird...''

''Agree'' Harry simply said.

They began drinking their tea while they kept star-gazing. No word exchange between them. Just silence. They treated this as a very important task that demanded their full attention.

Once done, they set their cups down. Harry started: ''Have you found _the special item_ yet?''

Zayn sighed, looking down. ''No, not yet... I thought this was going to be easy, you know? Like it happened to with everyone before us. We came to the planet, found _it_ and left with it to deliver it once we get there. But _it's_ still not in our possession. Why did we have to choose Earth, Harry? Out of all the planets... This place is so strange and it's not like- it's not like what we learned about it- about humans I mean...''

''About a certain human, you want to say?'' Harry ventured cheekily. Zayn's cheek turned that crimson colour again. He hated the fact he couldn't control it. ''Zayn, don't get confused... You know how the rules of _the mission_ are. And just because Liam is like that, Liam is different, it doesn't mean that all humans are like that. You saw how they were before we got here. With your own very eyes''

''But what about Louis? Is he like other humans?  You weren't saying the same thing yesterday when we talked about them... And what about Niall? He is different''

Harry thought about it. He wasn't trying to downgrade Liam, or Niall, let alone Louis! He was only worried about Zayn. He knew the possible consequences of his current feelings could do. And it also wasn't like they had all the time in the world to find _the special item._ They had to focus. ''Zayn, I'm scared for you... I don't want you to... you know...'' he got closer to him, '' _get stuck here_ '' he whispered in a confidential tone as if the stars were to hear them.  ''You know what happened to the one who was sent before us to SPT 244. The space transport never came back. And according to most people in the Exterior Contact Base, they got too attached to _the special item_. I don't want to lose you, you know? We were practically made at the same time. You're, like humans would call, a 'brother' ''

''But Harry, what is that special item, they just told us to find it, but they never told us what it must be. And then they say it could be dangerous to it. Doesn't it seem weird to you?''

Harry could not respond to that. He had no knowledge about the whole thing. If he really thought it well, they knew nothing about _the special item,_ or what was the whole purpose of _the mission._

''I realized, now that they gave us this organ that makes us 'think', that we have to come to this mission once we get to a certain point in our lives, and we never question why or how, or anything at all. And also, they tell us lies about the places we go through. I mean, don't you see the humans we made contact with are not the same images they showed us of them back at The Base? I don't understand their point, but what drives me crazy is that is none at all...''

Zayn was starting to sound like a human, and it terrified Harry, he couldn't lie. But, at the same time, there was a part of him (he wasn't certain about which one) that heard each and every single one of the words Zayn outed, and that analyzed what he said, reaching the conclusion of it all being plausible.

''Harry... Liam, Niall, Louis. They are human and they are sweet and fascinating creatures. They treats us so well and protect us. Niall even knows all about our secret and he's planning on taking it to the grave''

''I guess we'll just have to wait until we find _the special item_ to see how they turned out to be. Remember how in class 82112114 they told us about humans being manipulative and disguising themselves as things they were not to try and trick us?''

''C'mon... So you think Louis is tricking you?'' he challenged him.

''No! Of course not! He's a sweet human!'' he exclaimed defensively.

''HA! There you have it! That's your real thoughts being manifested out loud'' he smiled, satisfied with the plan he successfully executed.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

''Leaving us again, Payno?'' Louis said as he watched Liam pacing around the locker room of the fire station, dressed fancy and buckling his belt on.

''Yes, I said I'd retire early tonight. That's why I came here earlier in the morning'' Liam answered, still in motion, fixing his hair on the mirror of his locker.

''Yeah, yeah, that I knew. Is this the day we've all been waiting for? Is big old Payno having a date? After centuries?'' Louis teased him.

''Oi, it hasn't been that long...'' he retorted.

''Oh, let's see who was your last date? Right, I can't remember!'' he joked again. ''Seriously, mate, I'm so happy for you'' Louis approached him and patted his shoulder. ''You'll do it spectacularly, even though I don't know how your date will be, or who you are going with. Am I not your best mate anymore, that you keep secrets from me?'' he pretended to be sad.

''C'mon Louis! I told you all yesterday. I'm going to a Rumba class at a dance studio, and then he said we'll go to a 'surprise place' '' Liam recalled, already excited.

''Mhm, with the weird kid? What's his name...?''

''Zayn?'' he asked with a chuckle. He knew Louis was messing with him.

''Yeah, him! You be careful, my friend''

''I will, I will'' he promised.

Heading out of there, he passed by the bathroom, taking a last look at himself in the large horizontal mirror there. He made sure his quiff was in place, he still put some gel in it, in case it could fall down on his face. He unbuttoned his shirt to the fourth button, only to realize that wasn't his style. He wanted to present himself genuinely. So he buttoned it again, only leaving the top two ones unbuttoned. He was dressed casually, yet classy, according to his criteria, and he considers himself a fashion enthusiast. Wearing a tight black shirt, with some really skinny black jeans too. And to complete the look, a Peruvian brown coat that reached past the beginning of his calves.

He knew Zayn would be waiting for him outside of the building, so to say he was anxiously excited would be an understatement, since he felt his heart begging him to come out of his own chest.

So when he opened the door and naturally saw  _Zayn_ standing so gracefully on that cold night, he felt blessed to be able to witness that gorgeous person, whose beauty was otherworldly, sent right from some kind of paradise.

He was unintentionally matching his outfit. Flawlessly standing out from all mortals on that street, he was wearing a white shirt, with the buttons open until the third one, like Liam was so afraid of using them (he was glad Zayn ended up using it that way), and loose black trousers. Completing the look, like him (with a slight difference), with a black coat. Kind of opposite to what he looked like, but somehow complementary, like a ying-yang. His hair, a deep black, looking soft as velvet, shiny as the time he met him properly in the hospital. And his wide celestial eyes looked back at him as he smiled to greet him. Liam could've fainted right there, in front of his workplace if he kept staring at Zayn.  His warm golden honey eyes were framed by the most prominent eyelashes he had ever seen on a person. He was convinced now that Zayn was not from this planet. He must be! His beauty is so surreal to be from this planet. Of course he was kidding, but still...

''Liam'' Zayn got closer to him, as he forgot how to breathe on that instant. His stunning face was now as close to his as it could be. ''An unidentified, possibly dangerous to your well being, object is under your chain'' he said, as he sweetly took some fluff off of his scruff with his dainty fingers. They were _so soft_ and delicate. ''Done, they're gone'' he smiled at him. Liam had to stop analyzing the poor's lad face. But he couldn't-help-it. His cheekbones stood out below his perfectly curled eyelashes, with his smooth black beard surrounding his plump lips, the right nude colour.  He felt a sudden urge to kiss those perfectly-rounded lips. To bite them tenderly. To hear soft whimpers out of Zayn's mouth. To- LIAM! He needed to stop! His focus should be on the date he's supposed to be having.

He and Zayn arrived to class right on time. The wooden floor shined below them as their feet stepped in it. Zayn observed the large number of other humans performing some sort of rhythmic movements, in a strange pattern, as a pair. Moving to only the sound of their voices as they gave something like instructions. The humans' containments, a.k.a. their bodies, were practically glued to one another. He suddenly felt like his insides were being twisted. What was that feeling? He remembered Harry's advice to remain calm since he said he seemed to be showing signs of human's... anxiat-? anxie-? Anxiety!  So he took a few deep breaths, filling his lungs like Niall instructed him. And felt his body relax a bit, but not entirely.

Some unknown audible waves propagated across the room he was with Liam and the other humans. They all got excited and moved to the center of the dance floor. Liam took his hand into his larger one, and looked at him with calming warm eyes, just like when they met. ''Would you like to join me?'' He wasn't sure about what exactly could he joined him in, but he nodded. Wherever Liam guided him, he'd go. That was the kind of trust he already attributed to him. 

Liam felt comfortable in his own zone now. Dancing was liberating to him. He moved his limbs, his hips, with such magnificence, along to Pablo Alborán's 'El Beso'. He knew exactly how to hold Zayn. Zayn just let himself be moved around by Liam's hold around his slender waist. He turned Zayn around, turned him up, and turned him on, even though he didn't know or experience that human thing before. As they swirled around there, all he could focus on was Liam. The world around him was diffuse. Liam held him so confidently that Zayn wasn't afraid anymore. He knew Liam would never let him fall.

He danced so passionately in front of Zayn. He wanted to impress him. Because he wasn't going to lie: he was already enchanted by Zayn. He really really liked him and was making all the possible efforts to impress him. And they seemed to be working. Zayn's luscious lips were parted, as he kept his eyes only darting from Liam's eyes to his lips as well. For an outsider, the whole thing could be viewed as eye-fucking, but they were immersed in their own little world.

Zayn has never felt this _alive_ as he felt dancing there with Liam. Or just around Liam... He had no purpose on his existence before meeting him on Earth, besides following commands of The Base. Being with Liam was a one way trip to a world of beauty, where he couldn't return without feeling touched or overwhelmed.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

It all started with a kiss.

And now Liam stood in front of him with his shirt laying on the floor next to his now bare feet.

Zayn backed away quickly, like an animal who just got burned by a beautiful, bright, but dangerous, light.

Liam watched each one of his movements with caution and was attentive to them. The quiet room on that flat of his, where Zayn's face was only lit by pale moonlight coming from in between the blinds, was the only spectator of their private moment. Zayn tilted his head to a side, looking at Liam like the wonder he was to him. He lifted his right hand in front of his face and closed his eyes, grazing his owns cheeks with his eyelashes. ''Close your eyes Liam, please'' he murmured.

Liam did so without much thinking and heard all of what Zayn was doing. He started unbuttoning his white shirt slowly, yet surely. He went to his pants next. He took it all off. And stood there in the corner of Liam's room, looking the way he did when he first landed on Planet Earth, on the shell he came with. Just then could Zayn opened his eyes. The thing he was most terrified of presented itself in front of him like the explosion of a whole planet would be. This would surely ruin _the mission._ Why did his human self insisted on messing things up over and over? But it was done. He didn't care all that much. So much so, that he left his instinct of saving _the mission_ at all costs, just to share this special moment with Liam.

He trusted him entirely, right? ''You may now open your eyes, Liam'' Zayn's soft voice spoke.

Liam opened his eyes slowly, expectant of what he might find. And what he saw was something he never thought he'd see, not even on his trippiest dreams.

The most heavenly precious body standing right in front of him. Liam's body had several pigmented particles under his skin, and Zayn found them so intriguing. He got closer to Zayn, at a slow pace as to not scare him with any sudden movement. After all, they were just discovering each other's bodies and selves...

Zayn cupped Liam's face in between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. A rough, passionate kiss. Sensual, slow, loving. Like he had been kissing humans since the early ages of the Universe, when in reality, Liam was the first human he ever _kissed._ The first being he ever did something intimate with. He felt Liam's strong arms engulfing him, feeling his own body against Liam's. He started exploring Zayn's body, it seemed. He moved from his neck, tracing his lips against it, to his abdomen, marking a trail of kisses on his way down.

He moved back, making Zayn whine. A little moan escaped his lips and it caught him off guard. He didn't know he was capable of doing such sounds. Liam looked up at him, standing to get their lips on the same height again. He returned to kissing him, to intertwining their mouths together as one. He lifted Zayn's entire body, wrapping his slim legs around Liam's muscular upper body. Zayn continued the kissing now looking down at Liam, who carefully carried to the bed in between slow pecks on the lips.

Zayn  _LOVED_ this. Never on his life outside Earth had he experienced such a deep pleasure. That could make his eyes roll all the way up and back. That had him whimpering, pleading for more each time Liam would ask if he was okay with this. He let his back rest against that mattress, with Liam's body above him. He let Liam do whatever he wanted with his shell. Liam took him places he'd never been before and made him feel things he'd never felt before.

Liam emitted some foreign sounds too. He huffed, groaned, moaned and kissed him a couple more times. At all times, he never took his eyes out of Zayn. Admiring him as he would admire a work of art on a  museum. As Zayn felt the pressure intensified, as he was going to explode, he buried his face on the crook of Liam's neck, and whispering his name, he moaned for the last time that night, their first night, Liam's name. Loud enough for the two of them in the room. He felt Liam's grip clench around his shoulders, and his body tensing above him, only to relax, plopping back next to Zayn on the bed, both of them facing the ceiling, exhausted.

Liam snuggled close to Zayn's warm body, the heating of both of them uniting. He embraced him tightly, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder. His breathing calmed and was now at an even pace.

_''I love you, Liam''_

Zayn murmured that in the darkness. Liam was already fast asleep so he didn't hear the declaration of love. But Zayn meant _every_ word. He finally understood what that complex concept of **_love_** was all about. Liam taught him that lesson better than anyone back at The Base would've ever done.

He rested the weight of his upper body on his elbow as he observed Liam sleep next to him. His chest moved up and down in a perfect rhythm. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. Zayn wanted to...

He wanted to touch him. But not touch him, to touch _him..._ He already risked so much, so he ventured and took the challenge. For once, he was as brave as Liam.

He closed his eyes, as he mumbled some unintelligible things. And the veins on his entire body started to shine. Beaming golden light coming out of him. Filling the room as sunlight would do in the morning. He placed his hand right above where Liam's heart would be. And a golden mark was left there. Not huge one, but important enough. He wanted to leave the mark of his love on Liam. For if he never saw him again.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

''I'm back, babe'' Liam informed from the entrance door of his flat. A towel hung from his neck and shirtless body. He had just come back from his daily exercise routine at the fire station's gym, with a little present, cautiously placed on his right hand.

''I am here, in the kitchen, Li'' Zayn's soothing voice shouted back.

They were a proper domestic couple now. They've been dating for six months, enough time for Zayn to learn a lot of new things about the planet he was inhabiting. Harry was, of course, worried most of the times they met at Niall's cabin in Ireland after their uni classes ended, but he never voiced it out loud. He respected Zayn and the  _happiness_ (a pleasant human feeling, he learned) he had been feeling there on Earth. Neither Harry nor Zayn had found  _the special item_ yet, and they were running out of time. But Zayn didn't seem to mind. His mind was on this new activity Liam taught him: cooking, which was making the food humans consume. He was so amazed with how humans all over the world cooked different things depending on which geographical point they were on the planet. His mind was on dancing too, something Liam taught him as well. He adored it because Liam's body could be attached to his own, next to him. His focus was on painting, his new favourite thing to do. And of course, he had learned, and mastered easily, the art of making love.

He talked better now. The ones of his kind were so advanced in comparison to humans that they were even capable to travel faster than the speed of light, teletransport each other and learn patterns of actions instantaneously. So by constant practice and watching TV (a device that showed stories of humans doing things, Zayn noticed), he learned how to talk properly. But there were still lots of things about this planet he didn't know about or wasn't aware of.

And he spent most of the whole day at Liam's flat. Since he couldn't be home because of work and constant emergency calls from the fire station, Zayn took care of his house, and of his human. He cooked for Liam, making sure the food he cooked had the best percentage of nutrients Liam needed in order to function excellently throughout the day. And he walked around the house with over-sized sweaters, because they made him warm and he loved the feeling. 

But one thing he had not done yet was telling Liam who or _what_ he was. Where he came from. The real reason he was there in Wolverhampton. Why was he an infiltrated student at the school of art. What _his mission_ was.

Liam walked to kitchen, and sneakily only peeped his head through the door. ''Hey, handsome'' he called out. Zayn looked past his shoulder and waved at him, smiling with adoration at the sight of his cute boyfriend.

''What are you doing there, Liam? What don't you come hug me here?'' he spread his arms wide for him to paste his body into him. 

So he did. Revealing instantly what his hands were holding, the present for Zayn. ''Do you like my little friend? His name is Loki''. The little fur ball was a precious little black puppy.

Zayn didn't think he was cute. He was perplexed, his mouth hung open, his eyes widened, and his whole body was shaking. Yes, _shaking._ He was terrified. What was that strange new creature?

''Babe, are you alright?'' Liam extended one arm, as his other one held the puppy. Getting closer to a statue-like Zayn, he rubbed his arm.

''What is that, Liam...?'' he asked, voice shaky.

''It's a puppy... It's a puppy, Zaynie. Have you never had one?''

''Ehm... no, I haven't...'' he answered, calmer now, but still in alert. 

''Really? 'No pets' guy, huh? Any cats, no?'' he asked, with a smile of tenderness on his face.

''No, cats... no... But... Liam, what are cats?''

Liam had been dating Zayn for six months now, and he knew he was a kind of mysterious person. He didn't know much about him, his background, past, family, or pretty much anything. But he never once pushed him. Because Zayn should be the one wanting to share that private part of him. But there were moments when he sounded like someone who had never lived as human before. Like an _alien._

''These are friends, Zaynie. They... they keep us company. I'm surprised you haven't had one or seen one, ever... But, there's a first time for everything, right?''

There that smile is again. The same smile Zayn saw when they met. The 'I accept you just as you are' warm smile. The way his lips lifted upward and his eyes crinkled at the sides. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned and how he makes that micro-expression of adorableness at him. The warm glow his happiness gives through his smile is brighter than any of the suns Harry and him had to pass by on their trip to Earth.

And he guessed there was, indeed, a first time for everything. He and Liam ended up cuddling on the sofa, with Loki. Liam had taken a shower, so Zayn was basked in the strong scent of his cologne, and laying on his shirtless torso. They watched a movie about some animals who rebelled against their owner that were exploiting them. And Zayn developed a great sense of empathy and love for them. Although at first, he found it weird how the animals could talk like humans do, when in real life, Loki couldn't. So Liam once again taught him how that worked, with the uttermost patience he had on this world. Because when he looked at Zayn, he could see his whole world. He looked at him like he wished to spend the rest of his life with this being by his side. And Zayn started back at him with the hugest adoration. Like Liam was the most beautiful sight the world had. And that was a _fact_ to Zayn. He was. 

And just as he learned about pets that day, he also saw his first documentary, which was the expression of an aspect of reality, shown in an audio-visual way. But this one they were watching with Liam now wasn't even close to reality. He detached from Liam's embrace, putting his arm away carefully, and got up from the sofa. Standing there, next to the TV, and in front of Liam, as if he was going to make a speech, both Loki and Liam looked at him like lost puppies. ''Seriously? Is that the best representation they can make of aliens? Giant heads, wide saucer-like eyes, and reptilian-like skin?? Why do they make such a weird, comical and human-based image of them? Because... really? They make aliens look like them- us! And all these weird theories they- we make of them are based on what? They are nowhere near the truth. Do they really think a species so advanced that it landed on their Earth, travelling through the Universe, possibly at major speed than light, and in contrary case, living way more years than th- us because they lasted all those years on board, would just let itself be captured and experimented on that easily? No, sir!''

He sounded offended, and for a minute there Liam was afraid he was, but he just laughs it off. ''Did I say something funny?'' Zayn asked, brows furrowed.

''No, babe, it's just a documen-''

The sound of the doorbell ringing filled Liam's flat, interrupting their debate. Well, mostly Zayn's. Liam went to open it, and a loud Louis hurriedly walked through his doorway past him. ''Mate, you wouldn't believe what they said about the footy match we'll have on Sunday!'' he said eagerly, as he walked the little corridor to Liam's living room. ''If you were to bring your own ball, that'd be so helpful to the team becaus- Oh, hi Zayn'' he immediately stopped in his tracks. ''I didn't know you were here''

''He practically lives with me now, Louis. You know'' Liam laughed approaching to them.

''So... were you guys doing anything? Did I interrupted you?'' he said, cheekily smiling at them both, especially seeing Liam was only wearing a pair of shorts.

''No, no, we were just watching a documentary about conspiracy theories, aliens, that stuff'' Liam answered. ''And I was teaching Zayn here about dogs, cats, and pets in general''

''Dogs? Why? Do you not know about dogs? I knew you were a bit weird, but not THAT much'' Louis said half-jokingly.

''I didn't... Now I know'' Zayn simply answered. ''How's Harry by the way?'' he tried to know about his friends since he had not seen him since yesterday.

''Fine, yeah. We went to this fair and he was so amused and impressed by every little thing. It was so adorable'' he smiled, just remembering about it.

''What's a fair?'' Zayn asked. He couldn't process all of the information with one piece of it missing.

''It's like a place where you go and there are a lot of attractions to play and enjoy yourself, like a-''

''Payno, what?'' Louis abruptly cut Liam's patient and tender explanation. ''Are you seriously- Don't you see he does not know what a fair is? Wher- Zayn, are you from here? From England even?''

Zayn heart started racing, was Louis really implying something? He was asking too many things at once, and he had never talked about himself. ''Yes... Of course, I am from here'' he answered, expectant. ''Why?''

''You don't know what a fair is, you didn't know what dogs were. Dogs!''

Liam felt the tension Zayn had on his body, as he could see it, so he had to interfere. ''How about we talk about that football match on Sunday, Tommo, yeah?''

Louis was going to interject, but Zayn spoke before he could say any word: ''I'm leaving you two to discuss whatever you need to'' he said, with his head down.

''No, Zayn, you can stay, this football thing is nothing private'' Liam grabbed his arm slightly.

''No, Liam'' he let go of his hold. ''I have to go'' he affirmed, marching towards the door.

''Zayn...'' his sad puppy eyes looked at him, confused.

''Please, Liam, I have to go...'' he looked back with pleading eyes.

Liam opened the door reluctantly, and waved Zayn goodbye, watching him walk away in the hall, and finally going down the stairs. What had happened?

''Louis, what did you treat him like that?'' he asked, hurt when he came back to his flat.

''Like what, Payno? Really? This guy is seriously strange. Don't you see something off with him? I'm worried about you, honestly'' he lowered his voice, more calmed now.

''I don't see it, no. It's just the way he is''

''Oh, yeah? He didn't know what a dog was! Anyone on this planet knows what a dog is, even if they haven't seen one. And I'd get it if you told me he was from some remote place, isolated from big groups of people. But he's literally from here!''

''Isn't he friends with Harry? He knows about Zayn and he probably accepts him, 'weird' and all''

''He is, but what does that have to do with anything? Stop defending him, Payno! I don't want this guy to be some serial killer or something, using you''

Liam snorted with laughter. ''Louis, Louis, Louis, calm down, hey. Serial killer? He's a sweet guy, you have nothing to worry about''

''No, Liam, hear me out. He. Is. More. Than. Mysterious'' he  emphasized each word. ''Has he ever told you where he lives? No. He always comes here. You know where he studies, yes, at least that's something. But he knows about your family, that they all live in London. Do you know about his? No. Do you know anything about the guy? Barely! Don't you see, Li?''

Liam was speechless. Louis had just spat out all that he had been wondering, but that he was so afraid to admit to himself: he knew _nothing_ about Zayn.

''And... what's that?'' Louis narrowed his eyes, looking at his bare chest closer. ''Does he- Is that bastard hitting you?'' he elevated the tone of his voice, sounding angrier.

''No! What are you on about, Louis?!'' he said offended. How could he think that? ''What makes you think that? You don't even know Zayn! You only know him through me!''

''Bro, you literally have a bruise on your chest! There!'' he pointed in his direction. Liam lowered his gaze to where Louis was pointing at and he indeed had a mark. It was not a bruise, that was for sure. Zayn had never laid a finger on him if that didn't mean making love with him. That wasn't a bruise, it was more like a mark. 

''Wait for a second'' he raised his hand as a request to cease their conversation temporarily, so he could go see it better in the bathroom's mirror. He ran there and locked himself in that tiny place. He had a mark, it was totally visible and pretty big. But it wasn't yellow, or the colour a bruise would have, it was  _golden_ , literally golden. Right above his heart. How had he not noticed until now? He touched it, pinched it, probed it. It didn't hurt. It wasn't a bruise for sure. Zayn always touched him there, every time after they had sex, how did he not tell him, did he not see? When they took showers togheter or got dressed?

 _Zayn..._ He couldn't doubt him, for whatever reason. He loved him so much. And just the thought of him made him overwhelmed. He was always on his mind, mentally AND physically. The love he had for Zayn was absolute. He never felt that way, and it frightened him. How Zayn went from being a complete stranger to being one of the most important people in his life. He could not live without him, he knew that. Because a life without Zayn terrified him. 

 _And it happened..._ The mark on his chest started glowing. He gasped, horrified, aghast. What was going on with his body?! Was he going crazy and imagining all that? Or was his chest really  _glowing_? 

''Liam, are you okay in there, mate?'' Louis started knocking on the door.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'll come out in a sec'' he answered, with his voice uncontrollably shaky. What was he going to do, he couldn't come out with that thing glowing on his chest! What was he going to say to explain this to Louis?

What Liam didn't know was that was all caused by _Zayn._ By his touch. He did that mark on him. The mere thought of Zayn on his worried lost mind, made his mark glow.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

And when Liam saw it, he couldn't believe it. If he were to tell anyone, they'd think he was just making that all up. Liam could swear on his parents, who he deeply loves, that he saw it the way he did. _Zayn_ was standing there in the bathroom, looking at him. Liam swallowed thickly, his breathing stuttered as he shakingly whispered ''Zayn, what- are you... Are you here? Are you real?'' His hands were shaking as if the room was freezingly cold. He reached out to touch Zayn. Every muscle in his body felt tight, he couldn't even move. His breathing became more laboured and rapid. _Zayn was there, he was real._ His heart was racing. He scanned Zayn's body with his eyes, making eye movements at an incredibly fast speed.

''Shh, Liam, calm down'' Zayn whispered back, placing his palms on Liam's cheeks. He locked his caramel honey eyes on Liam's and he felt his heart calming down progressively. ''It's me, I'm right here, yeah?''

''How are you here? You appeared out of nowhere!'' he scream-whispered.

''Do you trust me, Liam?'' he spoke sweetly, his voice as soft as velvet.

''Zayn, I-''

''Do you trust me? Please answer'' he asked again.

Liam looked at Zayn's eyes, scanning them deeply. He did. Of course. He was just scared, anxious, confused. He didn't know what was going on.

'' _I do_ ''

''Take my hands'' he extended them, with the palms upward. Liam placed his above them and interlaced his fingers with Zayn's. ''Close your eyes, please''

He hesitated again, but he did. He selflessly did.

And _pain hit him_. Horrible pain as if his whole body was being squeezed through something too small for it to pass like every bone was being pulverized, every living tissue felt shredded. His head burned, pounded.

When he opened his eyes after he felt the pain ceased, he was not in his bathroom anymore, he was standing literally in the middle of nowhere. Immense deep blue surrounded the cliff they were now standing in. If he was freaking out before, he felt like fainting now. And so he did. His eyelids falling heavily and closing fiercely. The last thing he felt was his body hitting hard against the rock. And the last thing he saw was  _Zayn._

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

''Why did you bring him, Zayn? Don't you know this could cost us A LOT? He is a human, for fuck's sake!''. A faint noise of a deep voice could be heard. Liam had his eyes closed, but he could hear all those things. He felt his surroundings were warm and cozy. ''And what is Niall? He hadn't caused us any problems, did he?'' another voice continued. Zayn. ''Stop using Niall as an excuse every time! This is serious!''. He could feel the tension in between them, even with his eyes closed, and hearing the voices in the distant. ''I trust him, he's my everything, Harry, and you know it! I'd thought you'd understand...''

Liam started opening his eyes, and his first sight was a wooden ceiling. He turned his head slightly to his side, and a brunet man was sitting on a rocking chair, reading a book. Was he another human? He didn't know anymore. He was so terrified to make an unexpected move, what if he was being kept hostile? What had happened? Where was he? And _what_ was Zayn? Was he even human? Was he a magician of some sort? He wished all of this was a dream.

''Oh... you're up'' the man next to him smiled. Liam jumped at that, widening his eyes in horror. ''Please don't hurt me! Where am I?''

''Hiya, love, easy'' he smiled. ''You're in Ireland. I'm Niall, Niall Horan, by the way''

IRELAND? Fucking Ireland? WHAT THE-? HOW?

''How did I get here? Did you drugged me?! Where is Zayn?''. Oh, no... What if Zayn sold him for human trafficking, and his bizarre appearance on the bathroom was all a dream caused by drugs he made him took so he could be easily manipulated.

''Hold on, hold on, too many questions... Hasn't Zayn told you?''

''Tell me what?'' he asked, beyond confused.

''Oh... No, nothing, nevermind...''

''Tell me what? I need to know what-''

Zayn and another man entered the room at that exact moment and Liam got up as quick as lightning. ''Zayn! I had enough! I am in Ireland, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by ocean and some strangers! What is going on?!''

Zayn sighed looking at Harry, who just nodded, defeated.

''We need to talk, Liam''

''Clearly!'' he said, furious.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

They walked in silence until they reached a lake, the shore afar was a thin line in the distance growing into a sheer cliff face. In the transparent liquid mirror only the constellations were reflected, starlight so old and young. As they approached the waterline, Zayn bent down and sank his finger into the water. And the whole lake filled with golden light. Liam leaned close, trying to see better, and his retina was blessed with the vision of endless bright golden colour and energy radiating off of it.

''I am what humans call 'an extraterrestrial' '' Zayn began speaking, ever so softly. The sweet smell of decaying plant matter mingled with the cool and gentle breeze, which swayed the upper branches of trees. ''I come from another planet... It's very similar to Earth, except for our gravity, which is a little bit less than yours. I came with Harry, my friend, and your friend Louis' friend. And we were infiltrated students at university. That was our human 'cover up' '' he sighed. ''You see, Liam. The ones of my species... We- we have to do this at least once in our existence. We have to travel to a planet of our choice and bring an special item from it, in the form we please. The item has to be anything from that planet. And Harry and I instantly thought of bridgmanite, considering it's Earth's most abundant mineral. And we discovered once here that it wasn't that easy to find. So... I got so nervous and scared of not completing my mission properly. The _only_ thing I had to do was bring that back to my planet and done, continue my meaningless existence as per usual. But that was when I met you...'' his honey eyes looked at him again. ''Liam, you were _different._ You know, we had classes before we got here, about the planets we would visit. And the lesson about humans got me disgusted, that I knew all I'd do here was going to look for bridgmanite and leave. Liam, the humans killed their own species in the sequences of images we were shown! Little ones, ill ones, all humans! You killed one another for a piece of material made of cotton, linen and silk fibers! It's insane! I couldn't believe you were that terrible when I first heard of your species" he closed his eyes shut, trying to erase the memories of those images. "It seemed to me, as a conclusion of the audio-visual material they showed us, that you were detestable beings, who hated your own kind and whose only goal was to auto-destruct yourselves and the planet you lived in. But you came into my experience, Liam... I saw how you treated creatures of other species, like Loki, and I trusted you completely to treat me, so sweetly and kindly, too. You love me just as we were one, the same, even though we are different. You should've been freaked out about how weird I was, about how different we were, and you loved me anyway, and that made me love you even more. You love the ones of your kind so much. You treat other humans of your species with respect and kindness. And you are the exact opposite of what I was told humans were".

Zayn got up and walked towards Liam. He placed his fingertips above his lips. " _I love you so much, Liam._ So much more than the measure of the distance I traveled to get to Earth, so much more than the number of planets the Universe has, so much more than the number of beings from all the species I know, and so much more than the immensity of the Universe. You know a thing I discovered during the length of my mission here?". On that moment, Zayn's shade of eye colour switched to match the golden beaming light coming out of the lake. " _The special item_ was not bridgmanite, it was  _you._ You were my special item all along. I don't know how my species is so advanced that it can travel from planet to planet, faster than the speed of light, but I haven't realized such an important thing until now" he concluded with a fond smile.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═°∴,*⋅✲〖✰〗✲⋅*,∴°═*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

He could not be in Ireland, he could be in Saturn, or in another galaxy. But he was in neither of those places. He was home, next to Zayn. Floating on his back, on that golden lake. There, he had no worries. His eyes meeting with the vivid image of stardust above the planet he lived in, made him forget about all his problems. No emergency calls from the fire station, no more sweat on the gym machines, and no more nightmares of all the friends he lost due to his job. Floating on the lake's surface, the concept of time was irrelevant. 

"My  _zozimus_ " Zayn shouted from the shore. 

"What?" Liam shouted back, starting his come back to solid earth, swimming to reach Zayn.

"You're my  _zozimus_ , that is a term of deep affection we call the being we love and that turns into our everything, back on my planet" 

Liam pulled him closer by the waist. "You are my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please stay here on Earth"

Zayn had said 'yes' repeatedly. Until a sudden new sound made him jump in horror. 

"What was that? Liam, are you okay?!" he asked, terrified of his now soulmate's life. 

"It was just a sneeze, precious" he chuckled. "You're weird" 

"Well, excuse me if I come to another planet, twenty-seven thousand light years away from mine, and I have to learn the entire behaviour and language of the species there, and I don't know what a 'sneeze' is" he responded, sassily, a side of him he didn't know he had. 

Liam laughed again, with the warm smile Zayn loved so much. "I love you,  _my zozimus"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm so happy you read it all through the end. I hope you liked it and if you did, please kindly leave kudos and tell me what you thought of it, your favourite part, or just anything, on the comments. I'd like to know, if you'd like to share, what would you find the weirdest about humans if you were from another planet?  
> Much love to you <3  
> 


End file.
